Behind the Mask of Alexandria Drear
by HorusGhoul
Summary: The truth behind what is seen in the young Duchess's life. Taking place in the time period of Georgian/ Victorian era with a mix of the 80's. What isn't seen or what hasn't been heard, a story her own child was unaware if. Angst, drama, hurt even romance. Warning/trigger self harm, abusive relationship and language. -Artwork is my own as well as the characters (c)
1. Chapter 1

In a world that combined what you would probably know as the Georgian era, but with a twist as it had a mix of the 80's as well. Being an era of both class and rebellion. This world consisted of witches and warlocks, but unlike what you would think. These beings could live 400 years minimum, those who could age very slowly or not with the use of magic if wanted. Even then at a certain age, one could just stay frozen in age. It all varied on the class, as well as the power one held. Class was the main importance for most, letting society run their life. Unlike others who did as they wanted and rebelled against the rules set for a strict life style. Those who survived vs. those who lived, you had a side and even then most didn't have a choice.

In a high-class city we look into the life of an only daughter, of a very well known family. Highly respected, yet not the kind of people you'd expect a Duke and a Duchess to be. They were rather kind for the world they lived in, but still held their own. They had moments of anger like most, but didn't take it out on just anyone. Their names were Salem and Corvina Drear, having only one daughter they named Alexandria. It wasn't all that common to only have one child, yet the two didn't mind only one heir to their name. Though it didn't help they had more things to worry about, like the illnesses that seemed to be spreading around their city. There hadn't been a cure found yet, so all one could do was hope and try potions after potions to find a way to stop it. Something magic had a hard time handling struck fear among the city, especially ones that didn't have anything to his or her name.

Though regardless, the Drear family still went on with their lives. Though the Duke and Duchess did keep their child away from most, not risking her health. Finding it easier to travel, finding places to sell their quality potions and spell books. Special one of a kind item the couple would create, the main items that brought their wealth. While they traveled, they taught their daughter along the way. Feeling it would be more beneficial then reading books all day long and having a horrible tutor, ones they knew personally from their own childhoods. Even if their daughter did read books, it was of her own will more often than not. Only making sure she knew what was necessary to get her through con artists, as well as making sure she could have the best education they could offer.

Being one of the world's best swordsman's of his day, Salem would take time to do what fathers in that time wouldn't ever do. He would teach is daughter how to fight, knowing how cruel the world could be. He would rather have his daughter know how to protect herself, than get taken advantage of. His daughter would be the best of the best, making sure she wasn't like any other. Plus in a way, it made up for the son he wouldn't be able to have. With the rather hard labor his wife went through, for her health it was best she didn't try for another.

So in the end, the Duke took what he had and did what he could. Though his wife wasn't too fond of her daughter coming back with wounds, knowing it was just from practicing didn't make Corvina feel any better. Even if she knew Salem wouldn't lay a hand on Alexandria besides their spars, or when she'd done something wrong. Even then all she would receive was a smack on the back of her hands, it was the best punishment the pair could agree on. It's not as though their child caused much trouble at all, it was minor compared to what she could do. Leaving marks on their child wouldn't be right, nor did the two feel like explaining why their daughter had bruises. But with the training Alexandria and her father would do, there was bound to be some right? But thanks to their magic, all the marks were instantly removed from the girls pale skin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only when Alexandria reached the age of ten, did the couple end up going back to the Drear mansion. Having their daughter learn in the many secret rooms build into their home. Mainly for dangers, but in most cases they were used for other things. But upon returning home, the young witch was able to start making friends. Traveling so much it was hard to keep the ones she would make, though she really didn't mind all that much. The young purple haired girl knew how much more important it was to be with her parents, people with as much power as her parents would find it hard to find time for anyone but themselves. She was lucky in that regard for sure; besides other things most children wouldn't get with their parents.

She'd met a boy about her age, only 4 years older. Either way the two got along rather well, the boys name was Rocco Nebulous. His family was at the same class as she was; not that it mattered course to her, but he wasn't able to travel like Alexandria would. The two bonded over stories of her travels and simple things, it wasn't too long before Rocco and Alexandria were almost inseparable. She considered Rocco to be her best friend, they'd tell each other almost everything. Being normal as they could be for their class of course, still having obligations of their own. Even though their free time was mostly spent with each other, in one-way or another. As time went on it seemed the two could even some day marry, her parents could practically see it.

It wasn't as if they'd have to worry about their daughters future with Rocco at all, for the most part he came from a family that was financially stable. Even if the boy's parents were well known with their magic abilities, the two chose to make a living with playing music for the most part. It wasn't in common, but it was also rather strange to some seeing how magic could do that for them. Either way, there would be a crowd in the center of the city whenever the Nebulous family would play. The best way to gather the city was with music, even though there was a radio of sorts. It was never the same as hearing it in person though; perhaps that's why the family wouldn't leave, they'd have too much fun just playing simple soothing music. In a city running off families in the business side, it was rather stressful of course. But the little things like this really did keep the community together.

But once Alexandria reached fifteen things started to change. Being around the age that most would start looking for marriage, more eyes where on her than before. She just wasn't ready and Salem knew that, because he wasn't ready to see his daughter married off. Not after her mother was taken from a form of Scarlatina a few days after her own birthday, not making it past 97 years. Salem and Alexandria took it hard, seeing the woman they loved so much suffer for as long as she did. Wishing there could have been more done to save Corvina, but nothing seemed to help. They thought it was a simple illness that could have been fixed with magic and potions, but to the families dismay it had no effect.

It took several months for Alexandria and her father to even start attending social gatherings again. It was easier for them to deal with the pain alone and away from prying eyes, even if Corvina's death spread through the community for months. During that time though Alexandria played the grand piano, the one her mother taught her how to play on. It was a way to feel closer to the woman, playing songs Corvina wrote in her spare time. The young duchess to be took it upon herself to play as much as she could, especially when she noticed her father would come out of his room to listen. After a couple of days he began to play songs with her, finding a new way for the two to bond. A small bit of happiness for a father and daughter in a time of despair, it brought them closer and that was all that mattered.


End file.
